bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Theme Song
The VeggieTales Theme Song is the most iconic song used to open up VeggieTales. The theme was first used in the first episode, and kept it that way until they reanimated it in 1998. The second opening was used up until 2010, when the opening was done entirely reanimated, and used all of the main cast members of the show. It was updated once again in 2015 beginning with Noah's Ark. This time only Bob and Larry sing the song, and instead of showing clips during the song, the camera pans over several photos from previous releases. Lyrics Original Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! All: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! All: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x) It's time for VeggieTales!!!! Second Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile The entire cast: If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Bob: Excuse me. Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his tuba) All: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be All: VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x) It's time for VeggieTales!!!! (As the veggies finish singing, Larry continues playing his tuba until he collapses) Episodes 1993 *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 1998 *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack & Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! 2001 *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack & Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? (The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps only) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 2004 *Are You My Neighbor? *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol 2007 *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior 2010 *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Duke and the Great Pie War *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't Fun Facts *While writing the song, Mike Nawrocki had troubles trying to find a rhyme for "smile". It eventually dawned on him the next day that "aisle" was the best word. *The lyrics of "Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be" wasn't added until the second episode. However, it was rumored or the truth that the 1st episode had those lines in the VeggieTales episode. *Prior to the second version, a lot of the production crew were thinking about reanimating the theme song. * The third one uses the same score from the previous one, but it only features Bob and Larry. Also, when the background singers sing the rest of the song, pictures that feature the original look of the characters fly down on the wall. * Ever since the 1998 version, it never show clips from the first two episodes. Brian Roberts stated this was done because they wanted to showcase the later episodes, and using the much older clips would stick out like a sore thumb. *The 2015 version is the only intro to never used footage from previous episodes, and the only one to have only Bob and Larry. *Despite people saying that Larry is playing the tuba in the theme song, that's not really true. The instrument that Larry is playing is called a sousaphone. *When VeggieTales was in the very early stages of production, the theme song was the second song written after God Is Bigger. Gallery Versions Veggie Tales Theme Song Version 1 VeggieTales Theme Song Version 2 VeggieTales Theme Song Version 3 Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:2000 Songs Category:2010 Songs Category:VeggieTales songs